Playing games, Telling lies
by Hustlers
Summary: Jareth was coming back into Sarah's life but this time she was the one in charge of the game or so she thought
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am new to all this and will try yo do justice to the love of Jareth and Sarah**

 **Pity but I don't own labyrinth**

Spying

They were there.

Yes they were definitely there.

Been there for months or that is how long she had truly noticed.

Sarah Williams had seen it scuttling into the bush outside her apartmen, only just from the corner of her eye. If you looked full on there was nothing but she knew what she had seen, she would know them anywhere. Then she began to notice something else. Something she had once known but in adulthood forgotten. And as she walked through the park now growing even closer to her home she could see it. Just sat there on the branch waiting and watching. And where he was so were they.

Sarah walked slowly up the steps and went inside closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the door a smile spread across her face. So you want to spy do you? She thought. She had been thinking about it for days. When she had seen that first goblin sniggering under the bush her anger had ignited but she wasn't going to let him know she knew he was spying on her. No she wasn't going to acknowledge he was there. No she was going to teach the Goblin King that spying wasn't nice. You may learn things you would rather not and she had a plan.

Sarah entered her bedroom and as always the owl sat perched in the tree overlooking her bedroom window. She headed to the closet and pulled out the little black dress. Her best friend had stated that this dress should come with a warning label stating **extremely hot do not touch**. Sarah was fully aware how the dress showed of her adult curves in the best possible way. She hung it on the door and began selecting her underwear making sure she held up the lacy black pants and matching bra. She saw the owl restless changing position on the branch outside its eyes focused on the pieces of fabric in her hands. Yes, I have your attention she thought still smiling to herself.

Sarah briefly left the room and entered the bathroom. When she re-emerged she wore only the selected underwear and stockings. She proceeded to dance around the room singing into the hairbrush for added effect. She stopped to apply make-up and sort out her wild hair. The phone on the bedside table began to ring and vibrate. Just before she answered the call Sarah opened the window slightly. She wanted him to hear her conversation.

"Hey Sarah. Its James" pause "you are still coming right"

"Hi James yes of course, I am almost ready be there in about half an hour. I will meet you outside"

"Great sweetie, love ya, see you there"

"love you to" Sarah replied and blew a kiss down the phone before ending the call.

She saw the owl outside, stiff and upright on the branch its dark eyes wide.

Yes, everything was going just as she planned. She slid on the black dress and in no time was heading out the door, she winked at the owl as she set of down the street.

He had been watching for years Mostly a crystal and with the aid of a few trustworthy goblins. Then he had begun visiting in his owl form just to be near her and the occasional visits had increased in number to daily ones. He had watched her walk to her apartment, she did not know he was there. Yes, she had seen the owl but no recognition had shown and the Goblins for once were doing an incredibly good job of staying hidden. He couldn't watch her for ever and he had no intention to.

He had settled himself on the branch near her bedroom just before she walked in, smiling and humming to herself. He watched as she began throwing various items of clothing from the closet onto the bed and floor. He had seen the dress she had taken out and hung on the door. Mm precious, very nice, he thought then he watched in utter awe and fascination as she chose underwear holding the items out in front of her for inspection. He shifted on the branch unable to remove his eyes from the scene. He could feel the heat in his body beginning to rise. She left briefly and returned wearing the under garments she had chosen dancing around to some unheard tune. He was on fire, she was beautiful, breath taking. Just as he was considering announcing his presence in view of taking advantage of the situation the moment passed and she had her phone in hand. He failed to hear the entire conversation but he heard enough. Who was this James calling her sweetie and whom she said I love you? The heat of desire had quickly changed to rage. Those words were meant for him and him alone. Within no time she was dressed and leaving. As he watched her close the door she turned and looked up, then winked at him. Had she really just winked at him. He inwardly smirked o Sarah so you want to play do you?

James was waiting outside the local club, Sarah true to form was slightly late He saw her walking down the street, god she looked amazingly sexy. As she approached he wrapped his arms around her in a massive hug pulling her in close to him.

"Wow you look incredibly hot girl" he whispered into her ear.

Sarah saw the owl land and gave James a kiss. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the club just as she passed through the door she turned and blew a kiss to the watching owl. One very angry and frustrated owl nearly fell out of the tree.

Once inside the club Sarah and James were joined by other friends. Paul gave Sarah a kiss before placing his arms around James.

"Is that dress even legal" he laughed. Good job I only have eyes for James"

Sarah laughed, she was sure outside there was one very annoyed Goblin King. That should teach him its rude to spy.

Jareth returned to the underground to say he was livid was understating the fact. How dare she carry on like that in front of him with some mortal boy. An unfortunate goblin who had been looking for his chicken suddenly found himself being kicked through a nearby window. it was obvious she knew he was there from her behaviour. Blowing him a kiss as she had entered the building with that boy. The goblin quickly scattered from his path as he entered the throne room He flung himself into the nearby throne and summand a goblet of wine. The image of Sarah dancing in her underwear filled his mind. He wanted her and he would have her, no mortal would stand in his way.

He flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared.

"show me Sarah"

The image appeared showing her laughing and dancing with some others who he assumed were friends. His attention was caught by the boy James next to her. The one she had kissed and hugged with such enthusiasm. He was wrapped in the arms of another man. A smirk spread across Jareth's thin lips,

"clever girl, I see your game, very entertaining, enjoy your brief moment of victory Sarah revenge is sweet".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own any part of Labyrinth, what a pity.

Ch2 The Perils of Drink

Sarah sat on the living room floor of her apartment after leaving James and the others in the club a couple of hours before. Her mind was racing. Why? Why now? After all this time. She had thought of that night for many months after. It haunted her waking hours, her dreams and nightmares. Then the months had turned into years and the memories and dreams had started to fade into the darker corners of her mind. Not londer after her calls to her underground friends remaind unanswered. She had then put the whole thing down to an overactive, hormonal teenage imagination. She had then moved away and begun to build a new life for herself. Until a few months ago when she had received a number of boxes from Karen containing her belongings. She remembered unpacking the last box and as her hands wrapped around the little red book her mind had been flooded with thoughts and memories of the Labyrinth. She could still recite that story word for word. That same book lay on her lap now. While her dreams in her teenage years had been innocent, flashbacks to the ballroom dance, meeting Hoggle and being chased by the cleaners these new dreams were more adult. While the ballroom theme remained it usually ended with hot, passionate kisses before leading to his bed. Until recently it had just been that, dreams until she had spotted the goblin under the bush and the Owl. She had to stop fooling herself, it was all real, he was real.

Sarah dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She could see the two yellow eyes watching her from under the chair.

"For goodness sake, come out"

The yellow eyes widened but remained still.

"Look you are giving me the creeps staring, just come out".

A little brown and grey goblin slowly shuffled from his hiding place shaking his head.

"I in so much trouble now, kingy bog me for sure".

Sarah sighed

"God I need a drink. Why is there never any wine when you need it?"

The little goblin lifted his head a big smile spreading showing crooked teeth, hi eyes glowed.

"I knows where lots of wine, Kingy got lots, I take you".

"I can't see him inviting me in for a drink somehow"

"No, Kingy gone chamber, no disturber or get bogged, just goblins in throne room."

Normally Sarah would not even consider this as an option but the alcohol consumed at the club dulled her common sense.

"Ok as long as you bring me back or I'll do more than bog you"

The little goblin nodded

"Grumble promises"

Well it would be rude to arrive empty handed, Sarah began gathering things from the kitchen, two large chocolate cakes, drinks of coke and some other bits.

"Let's go party"

Grumble smiled he liked the party idea nearly as much as the chocolate cake.

The Goblin king stormed through the castle towards the throne room. Cretins he had warned them not to disturb him, the hour was late and the noise sounded like a major battle was happening. The bog would be full before morning. He entered the throne room unseen, the noise was deafening. He stood at the door assessing the chaotic scene before him. You have got to be kidding he thought. Just then a goblin flew just inches above his head, hitting the door behind him before sliding to the floor. In front of him stood a line of goblins each one taking a small white pearl from a bowl.

"My turn my turns now"Weadle streaked

Jareth saw the bottle being taken by Weadle, he then shook it vigorously before drinking some. Within seconds he had shot 10 feet into the air and flew round the room like a deflating balloon before dropping down an unsuspecting chicken. The room erupted into hysterical fits of laughter. Another goblin took his turn and almost crashed straight into the Goblin King luckily Jareth had quickly side stepped out of the way. And there in the middle of all the mayhem trying to shush the excited goblin amidst burst of giggles sat one Ms Williams on his throne goblet in hand.

Jareth cleared his throat loudly sounding more like a large growl. The room fell silent, instantly Sarah looked up.

"Thanks, I've been trying to get them to be quiets all night"

She stood up and promptly fell down the steps leading from the throne landing on her hands and knees. As she got back to her feet wobbling slightly she turned to the giggling goblins

"ok who pushed me"

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he watched Sarah wobble from side to side before trying to curtsy and promptly falling over again. The assembled goblins began rolling around the floor in hysterical fits. Jareth on the other hand was not finding the scene in front of him one-bit amusing. The room seemed to have been involved in some major chocolate bath. Empty bottle of his private wine store lay amongst the rolling goblins. Sarah stumbled full force into him, grabbing his shirt.

"you, you know you are my best friend ever". Sarah slurred

His face stayed emotionless but his eyes turned black with anger

"You, I believe are drunk"

He held Sarah upright in front of him

"nah I only had two" she waved her arm about holding the goblet which miraculously she still held.

"I very much doubt that" he snarled

Sarah pouted at him

"Are you saying I'm intoxicated"

"no precious I am saying you are completely intoxicated and looking at the number of empty bottles you seem to have had half my wine store something you will greatly regret come morning

"We swapped"

"You what?"

Another goblin zoomed past Jareth knocking a dozen others over as he hit the floor. Jareth voice had begun to raise in volume he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his temper. Gumble appeared behind Sarah.

"We got chocolate and coke and Lady got wine fair deal."

Half the castle goblins were in the throne room high on a coke and cake sugar rush. He was having to hold Sarah in fear that if he let her go she would fall over again. It seemed Sarah would not be the only one suffering come morning.

"I think it Is time for bed precious"

"O are you propositioning me, I hardly know you"

Jareth sighed as appealing as the idea was he doubted she would be at all capable and he wanted her full attention if and when she warmed his bed. At that point Sarah began to turn very pale, she turned to Jareth.

"you know what I don't feel to good"

She then collapsed


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth pity**

 **Please bear with this chapter I have really struggled with it and am still not completely happy with the finished result. And the little white pearls in the last chapter are mints.**

Ch3 Mind Games

Jareth sat in the chair watching the sleeping form of Sarah. She began to moan. He knew that she would be suffering greatly from the amount of his wine she had consumed and while he wanted her to suffer it wasn't physical pain. No he wanted her to feel the emotional pain he had. As she moaned again he moved to the bed beside her. Placing the cup against her lips he ordered her to drink. The amber liquid it contained would neutralise some of the wine and help her sleep. Once she was recovered then he would put his plan into action. He had cleared the throne room of all goblins banning them from the castle until they had fully come down from their sugar rush, he had debated bogging the lot of them but thought the punishment of cleaning the throne room would be more beneficial.

Sarah moaned, she frantically tried to recall recent event, had there been an accident? She certainly felt like she had been in one. She must be in hospital as this didn't feel like her bed. Every inch of her was crying out in pain. Every nerve in her body was on fire, feeling like a million pins were stabbing into her flesh. As much as she tried to will her head to move and her eyes to open the weight of them made it impossible. She continued to moan, o god that must have been one big truck I fought with. She tried in vain to think how she got in this state. She remembered reaching her apartment after that it was all hazy. Maybe there had been an explosion? Suddenly she felt something against her lips and a voice telling her to drink She knew that voice, where did she know that voice from. Drink all of it the voice commanded. Sarah desperately tried to place things together but her brain felt like sludge. She drank the liquid which tasted like cinnamon, honey and peaches as she swallowed it filled her with a warmth and she felt herself relax before sleep claimed her once more.

The sun shining on her skins stired Sarah from her sleep. She snuggled deeper into the sheets not wanting to move. She didn't want to let sleep leave her not yet she was to comfortable. As she snuggled deeper into the sheets her sense registered that something was different, these were not her sheets, these felt silkier and smelled of spice and earth and magic. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up the bed pulling the sheets with her. No no no no, how the hell did she get here her brain tried to find the answer in vain. All she could recall was some deal with a little goblin that involved wine, lots of wine. She buried her face in her hands.

"I am never drinking ever again; I wish I was dead"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that

Sarah quickly looked up, just across the room sat Jareth lounging on a sofa his head cocked to the side with a very noticeable smirk plastered on his face. She glanced around the room taking in every detail. It was huge, surrounded by stone walls a small fire burnt low in the hearth. It had a very masculine feel to it. Suddenly she turned her eyes back to Jareth.

"This is your bed"

He simply nodded, the smirk growing wider

"Why the hell am I in your bed"

"O come now Sarah you wound me was the night so forgettable"

"What" Sarah sat there her mouth wide open o god what had she done.

"You were very insistent at demanding my bed last night"

Sarah tried to get her brain to work but the harder she thought the more it throbbed. Jareth was enjoying Sarah's discomfort at the situation

"We didn't, you know?

"Precious you were quite adamant as to what you required I believe your exact words were for me to get my royal arse into the bed and prove that what was in the trousers was not just extra padding and as you know I find it hard to refuse you anything".

Sarah groaned loudly, surely she hadn't been that drunk she dropped her face back into her hands .she heard Jareth rise and looked back up, the earlier smirk on his face had now faded as he spoke she noticed the change in his voice the tone becoming icy.

"Well as you are now awake I think you can leave. I will back in an hour by which time I want you out of my bed and my kingdom.

Sarah starred at him, he had taken her to his bed, doing things she desperately wished she could remember now he was dismissing her like some cheap prostitute. She could feel the tears building and she fought hard to keep them at bay. He wasn't going to see her cry. As Jareth opened the door he turned back to her. He could see the hurt in her eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. Although he hated to see her like this he wanted her to feel the grief and pain he had at her rejection of him.

"And Sarah, if you ever set foot in my castle again without invitation I assure you I will not be so generous as letting you leave".

She watched as the door closed. The sobs tour from her throat and she buried her head in the pillow. Outside Jareth heard her sobbing the satisfaction he had expected to feel eluded him. Why was it this girl had such an effect on him, creating problems were ever she went.

Sarah's face was soaked with tears as Grumble the little goblin from the night before lead her towards the portal that would take her home. He felt sorry for the Lady, he hadn't meant for her to get in trouble. Sarah stepped through the portal back into her living room as soon as she entered her apartment she collapsed in fresh burst of tears in all her time dreaming of Jareth she had never thought he would be cruel like this. She picked up the phone and dialled the only person she could think of, James. She had been unable to speak and sobbed down the phone within ten minutes he was holding her rocking her gently in his arms. Jareth had watched the whole thing through the crystal the anger in him building, he had wanted this or thought he had but now. He threw the crystal against the wall were it shattered into a million tiny specks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This isn't my original chapter 4 The first version I take down due to a text problem and when I re read it I was not happy. Hopefully this version suits better. Never imagined writing could be so hard. Anyway enough moaning, hope you like it.

I do not own Labyrinth or its characters although wouldn't mind knowing His Majesty.

Ch. 4 Hide and Seek

Sarah had been lay in the darkness for over an hour listening to the rain beat against the window. Sleep eluded her, no matter how she tried it just wouldn't come. Her thoughts were filled with him. Yet again he was affecting her life. She knew nothing had happened that night despite the innuendoes, nothing that is other than her making a complete drunken fool of herself. He had nursed her through the hangover from hell, been gentle caring and compassionate then his character completely changed to hard ice cold when telling her to leave.

 _I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel._

She let out a load groan before throwing the covers over to the far side of the bed. Lying here torturing herself over his behaviour was useless. Sarah stood and made her way into the living room turning on the small lamp as she passed by. The room was given a warm glow from the small light. As she moved into the adjoining kitchen to make a drink she cold her muffled voices. She knew instantly who they belonged to and if she was honest their company was better than none in these early hours.

"Goblins, come out, come out, where ever you are."

There was some more muttering, a bit of arguing, lots of scratching and banging then goblins began to appear from every shadow, from under and over furniture until the room was full. Sarah's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide she had never seen so many and how they were all fitting into her tiny apartment she had no idea. She recognised Grumble and a couple of others from the castle the rest she hadn't seen before. Goblins were unique in their appearance a bit like a finger print. They looked similar but no two were the same each had subtle differences. Small, big, short, bald, hairy and at present all looking at her. Grumble raised his hand and waved at Sarah.

"Hi Lady".

Sarah suddenly regained the power of speech.

"What are you doing here and why so many."

"We figured it safer" a rather plump, brown green spikey haired goblin replied.

"Safer than what?"

"The castle" all the goblins started to mutter in agreement "kingy in a mood, lots of cursing, screaming and smashing".

A rather tall, skinny red goblin did what Sarah assumed was supposed to be an impersonation of Jareth. She tried not to laugh. His voice had the same tone but sounded more like someone being strangled.

"Stupid idiot…fool…. what was you thinking…. crash, bang"

Sarah shook her head "All right, I get it. So your hiding out here".

They all nodded at once.

"Great, so my apartment has now become a refuge for ill-treated goblins".

She couldn't see her adding this particular career choice to her CV. Could this night get any worse?

Jareth's study was sprinkled with broken crystal, papers and books littered the floor. He had let his anger get the better of him and just when the girl had turned up in his castle of her own free will he had ruined it all. Another crystal flew through the air and shattered against the stone wall. Idiot, he muttered. He decided he'd had enough of his study. He left the room in its chaotic state and began to walk towards the throne room.

"It seems there is never a goblin around when you really need to kick one" he roared

Once he had reached the throne room his instincts burst into life, something wasn't right. It was quiet, too quiet, in fact the silence was deafening. The last time it had been this quiet resulted with him covered in eggs and chicken feathers, he had been picking shell out of his hair for days after and a large number of goblins and chickens had been deposited in the bog. Jareth cautiously entered finding it completely void of goblins. Not a single one was present. Where the hell were they all.

"Show yourselves NOW "his voice boomed around the empty room echoing of the stone walls.

Jareth threw himself onto his throne a crystal appeared in his hand. It proceeded to show the entire castle but not a single goblin. Their absence was not improving his mood any. He straightened his position.

"Show me the castle goblins"

The crystal filled with a swirling grey mist before clearing again to show a room crowded with goblins and there sat in the middle holding court was one Sarah Williams. A wicked smirk spread across his lips just before he vanished in a shower of glitter.

Sarah sat on a small cushion amidst a sea of goblins. They had so far eaten her entire biscuit supply and were now munching on chocolate.

"Well, Well, well, what do we have here then?"

A thousand eyes turned to find Jareth stood in the doorway his arms crossed across his chest. He noticed every inch of the room was covered by a goblin.

"Not content with trespassing in my castle, helping yourself to my wine, you now steal my entire staff".

Sarah knew there was a lot of them but she hadn't imagined it was the whole entire castle. It seemed the night was definitely getting worse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N _own no part of abyrinth_

Ch 5 Truth Hurts

This wasn't how Sarah had seen her night going when she had climbed into bed. Never had it entered her head that she would be sat in the middle of a carpet of goblins with an angry King filling the doorway. Why couldn't she be like other women her age, settled down in a nice marriage with maybe one or two children and possibly a dog. No she has to go and piss off a King and not an ordinary king, no a Fae one with untold magical powers. Sarah closed her eyes and groaned. Jareth voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well, you lot, back to the castle"

The goblins around Sarah began shifting and moaning. Suddenly they froze as Sarah shouted

"NO"

Jareth raised an eyebrow in surprise

"Pardon"

"I said no they are my guests they are staying, you on the other hand are not".

The goblins didn't move they didn't want to upset the lady but the King would definitely make them suffer more. They looked from Sarah to the King.

"Really Sarah" his tone was sharp "you challenge my authority"

Sarah felt quite brave surrounded by so many goblins, she couldn't go anywhere but then neither could Jareth without falling over them. Sarah stood up folding her arms across her chest, her stance matching that of Jareths.

"yes" her tone was as harsh as his" this isn't your castle it's my home and here I am boss not you"

Jareth hadn't failed to notice Sarah mirroring his stance, neither had he failed to notice now she was standing that all she wore was a simple shirt that was only just long enough to preserve her dignity.

"Suddenly so brave Sarah even if slightly lacking in clothing" Jareth tilted his head smirking at Sarah.

Sarah suddenly felt the heat rise through her as her cheeks burned red. Shit she had forgotten she was in her bed shirt.

"Get out "she screamed

"No, I think not"

Jareth flicked his wrist and every goblin vanished in an instant within a blink he was in front of Sarah

"Still feeling so brave now" he sneered "I believe an apology is in order"

"What, from me?"

"Yes" he snapped his patience was running thin "I am sick of your behaviour girl, apart from things already mentioned I will not have you undermine me in front of my subjects"

"If you treated them better I wouldn't have to. You're like a spoilt child who can't have everything his own way"

"You" Jareth stabbed Sarah with his crop "dare to accuse me of being childish. The girl who in spite wished her own brother away."

"I didn't mean it and you know it At least I did everything I could to put things right while you just go around threatening those less powerful than you, you're a bully Jareth and a moody one at that, you have serious anger issues".

Jareth was seriously struggling to hold back his temper. He felt like throttling the girl. As she spat out her words he could feel his magic tingle as his anger built. He had begun to pace around her.

"Really Sarah and pray tell where you draw this observation from"

Sarah remained silent, she felt like pray trapped by its predator. She swallowed before continuing.

"You take what isn't yours, you trick people with false hope, you scared the hell out of me in the labyrinth, not to mention poor Hoggle. You kick the goblins for just being there and that's before we get to the issue of the bog".

"ENOUGH" Jareth paused to pull his temper back under control "I only take what is wished away and in return offer dreams. You were meant to fear me it is the game and as for Hogs breath, he betrayed me so I am not going to reward him or offer the hand of friendship".

Jareth stopped pacing and placed his hand under Sarah's chin forcing her to look up at him. His eyes softened slightly as he noticed the unease on her face.

"I am not the villain you perceive me as; Yes, I rule the goblins harshly but they are mischiefs creatures that can wreak great havoc If I ruled them any other way all hell would break loose".

Sarah stepped back before continuing"

"You are cruel"

With those words Jareths temper ignited once more within seconds he had Sarah pinned against the wall.

"Really Sarah, I have been more than generous where your concerned. But I assure you my patience is wearing thin."

Jareth began to walk away from Sarah the atmosphere in the room was heavy filled with emotion and magic. He had only taken two steps when she spoke. Her voice was softer now the early rage gone.

"Why did you treat me so cold in the castle, why did you tell me to leave?"

He hadn't expected her to say anything more and definitely not this.

"Rejection hurts doesn't it Sarah".

Sarah's anger and frustration returned the bastard he had done it on purpose just to hurt her. Sarah clenched her fists and raised her arm to hit him but Jareth caught her wrist with cat like reflexes. He pulled her close her emerald eyes blazing met his mismatched ones. Jareth could sense ever emotion Sarah was admitting amongst them was a strong sense of desire.

"I moved heaven and earth to live up to your expectations and you still had to utter those six little words. I wanted you to feel how I felt". Jareth voice was cold and emotionless.

"The difference is that I did it to get my brother back you did it intentionally".

"No, your brother was already back, tucked up in his bed".

Sarah stared at him in total confusion.

"What do you mean, I don't understand".

"Leave it Sarah"

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice and as he released his grip she caught the look of sorrow in his eyes. Sarah's own temper had dampened and her voice was much quieter.

"I had to say the words to get home, it wasn't my intention to hurt anyone".

"You had to reach the castle at the centre of the goblin city in thirteen hours".

Realisation suddenly hit Sarah with great force, the words from the book running through her mind. How could she have missed it.

"So the fear me, love me do as I say?"

Jareth remained silent

"I'm sorry Jareth I didn't understand"

"I don't need your pity Sarah." He moved further away from her "I believe it best if I refrain from visiting you again".

Sarah looked at him in shock

"Please…wait"

The last thing Sarah saw as Jareth faded from view was the look of deep hurt and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has posted reviews and pm me. I am just writing for fun I know I am not the best speller but am trying.**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter**

Ch. 6 Unknown

Sarah sat on the floor in her apartment. The room seemed twice the size it use to be now the Goblin King and his goblins had left. She could feel the loneliness embrace her along with guilt. She never thought when first seeing that owl that she would want him in her life but now that he had left and said he would not return she missed him. How did the saying go, you never truly miss something until its gone. Surely once he had calmed down he would be back, she was sure and silently prayed she was right. As the first rays of daylight fell into the room she glanced at the clock she had at least another hour before she needed to get ready for work. Sarah made her way into the bedroom and picked up the little red book from her vanity, the one that had started everything so long ago. She quickly flicked to the page she needed even though she knew it word for word she needed to confirm what Jareth had said. The words on the page mocked her and the guilt she felt intensified, he was right she was just as cruel.

Jareth had arrived back in the throne room in a sombre mood. The goblins watched him warily waiting for a punishment that never came. Jareth lay with his leg draped across the arm of the throne his gloved hand supporting his chin, the riding crop tapping against his thigh completely lost in thought. Grumble cautiously approached the throne.

"Err scuse me Majesty"

Jareth continued to stare into space.

"what is it Grumble?"

"mmm is Lady ok"

Jareth turned and looked at the little goblin in front of him.

"Yes, she is fine."

Grumble began to move away but stopped as Jareth spoke.

"Wait Grumble, I have a job for you".

Jareth sat up right on his throne and lent down towards the goblin.

"You are to watch Sarah, if you notice anything unusual no matter how small report it to me".

"Is lady in danger?"

Jareth inwardly sighed before answering.

"I'm not sure".

He dismissed Grumble. He had noticed something during his fight with Sarah and it bothered him. As her emotions flared he could feel the change in the air like raw magic and when she had touched him he felt it bolt into him like a viper. He could sense the desire in her like a beacon as she argued with him. It felt like verbal foreplay. The problem was that if he could sense it then other Fae would as well which could put Sarah at risk. He didn't fully understand what was happening and couldn't run the risk of being near her until he did in case his magic intensified things. There was only option available to him, he would have to ask the High King and Queen for help which for Jareth was not an easy thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you like my stories.

Ch. 7 Power

Jareth arrived at the High Castle late in the evening. It was a spectacular site sitting on top of a vast mountain with its lush green fields surrounding it. His childhood had been spent exploring those hills and fields, his knowledge of the place was immense. But he had little time to take in the beauty of it and headed straight to the chamber of the Queen. He rarely visited the palace as being involved with the High Court bored him. He attended the necessary functions as required nothing more.

"Well Jareth what pray tell have you done this time" the High Queen asked with an amused tone.

"Hello to you to mother"

"Well we know you are not here for pleasantries son"

"Of course, you know me well"

Jareth proceeded to recount his meeting with Sarah, during which the Queens smile grew.

"Pray tell mother what you find so amusing in all of this"

"It seems your love for the girl is blinding you to the most obvious Jareth, maybe I should have added an additional line to the story!

 _And just as the King of the Goblins had given the girl certain powers now as The Labyrinths champion it gifted her also._

Jareth began to pace "This isn't good at all"

"No, but it is a problem that can be solved easily just bring her back. Your father and I will offer here protection no one in the court would dare interfere. After all I assume that is what this visit is for our help".

"I am more than capable of protecting her although Sarah will not agree to that"

"Try asking her, explain things There is little choice here Jareth. Your enemies will know of her power you may as well escort them to your throne personally. She has to return".

Sarah had the worst day ever. After her early morning fight with the Goblin King things had just got worse. She had broken down on the way to work in the middle of a very busy main road. Not one driver stopped to offer assistance but many had shouted things to her as they passed giving her the clear impression that women drivers in this area were not on the top of the popularity list. Once she had managed to get into work her boss had given her a lecture on punctuality and responsibility. The rest of the day had just dragged on in the same way, her computer crashed losing a number of important documents and then she had spilt hot coffee on herself and a client. Yes, today would have been better spent staying in bed had she even been in it in the first place the previous night. Now her she was totally exhausted stood at the open front door of her apartment in total shock. At first she thought it was a burglary until she saw the chicken. What self-respecting burglar leaves you a chicken? She closed the door and just stayed there starring, to clean this was going to take hours. I really do not need this right now. She carefully stepped through the mess to the kitchen which seemed no better off than the rest of the apartment. The sound of smug laughter behind her made her turn round. There in all his glory was a very amused Jareth leaning against the door frame.

"I see you have had first-hand experience of what happens when you leave goblins unattended".

Great did her insurance cover damage via goblin? Maybe it was hidden in the small print.

"I thought you said you weren't coming again".

"Well I wasn't but as always I find myself doing the opposite of what I intend when it concerns you".

"You can't just keep popping in and out when it suits you, I have a life".

"Yes of that I am sure but you must admit it is far more entertaining with me in it".

Sarah scoffed "Don't flatter yourself".

"Anyway I have a boyfriend he could have been here"

"Now Sarah don't lie we both know that boy would much prefer my bed to yours".

Sarah just stood there her mouth open when had he found out about James.

"Anyway we digress apart from the fact Grumble told me of your unwelcome guests I need to discuss something important with you".

"Really, what".

Jaareth flicked his wrist and cleared a space on the coach for them.

"Sit down Sarah"

She followed his request and sat down, the serious tone of his voice was making her nervous.

"It would seem that the Labyrinth in it's stupid and impetuous nature has gifted you with some of its power and our touch this morning has activated that power within you sort of switched it on so to speak".

Sarah just looked at him, what power, she didn't feel any different than she did yesterday. Jareth could see she didn't believe him so continued.

"Tell me have you had a pleasant day, everything gone smoothly".

"What, you mean all that today was you?

"No Sarah, not me, the Labyrinth. It is making it as uncomfortable as possible for you to stay here and today was just the start. It wants you to return and it will increase its demands until you do. But also due to the power you have you are a security risk to my kingdom. Any fae will be able to sense it and that puts you at great risk of harm".

Sarah was having trouble digesting the information. She couldn't deny during their exchange earlier she had felt desire and an inner strength and that yes today had been one disaster after another. Jareth was still talking to her but her mind was trying desperately to keep up. Why would it give her power? How could she possibly be a risk to anyone/ suddenly his words broke through her thoughts.

"So therefore you will have to come back to the underground and I warn you Sarah I will take you with or without your permission".

Sarah openly glared at him. He could think again.

"I can't just go I have a job people would wonder where I was".

"And what is it that you do Sarah?

"I work for the adoption agency"

Jareth threw his head back and roared with laughter. Sarah crossed her arms he was annoying her now.

"What so funny about that"

Jareth struggled to keep the amusement from his voice

"Come Sarah surely you can see the irony in it. You scoff at my taking of the wished away yet you do the same thing you take the unwanted and place them with loving families".

"Yes with a rather large difference I don't turn them into Goblins".

Jareth laughed even more "Who said I did, Goblins don't need help in increasing their numbers they are rampant things and breed frequently. I find homes within the underground with other Fae or human families".

"Ok so I got that wrong but why would I want to go back there and you can't force me you have no power over me remember"

"Words in a story Sarah, where the safety of my kingdom and subjects are concerned I have every power. I assume you wouldn't want anything to happen to your band of friends".

"Don't you dare try emotional blackmail on me, you know I care about them and all those in the Labyrinth".

Sarah stood up but before she could move Jareth was in front of her so close she could feel his breath against her skin. He placed a gloved hand under her chin and raised her head up to face him.

"And me Sarah? Do you care for me"?

As she gazed up she saw that same look on Jareth's face as in the Escher room. Eyes filled with despair, pleading with her not to reject him. Suddenly she felt his lips upon hers and she gasped giving his tongue entry into her mouth. The kiss was deep, passionate and hungry. Then a voice screamed in her head, No stop him. Her body began to tingle and hum she could feel the power within her being pulled. She quickly broke the kiss.

"What are you doing Jareth"

"Well I was enjoying myself while also proving a point. The power you hold can be taken Sarah but that can only happen in two ways. It can be freely given through bonding with another giving both equal power or taken by force once bonding has taken place the other party is killed and full power is given. If an enemy wished to gain entry to the goblin city through the Labyrinth by taking you and I mean more than a mere kiss that would affect the labyrinth. Do you understand now"

Jareth had remained completely calm throughout their conversation. The last thing he wished was to force her to return as she would hate him for it. This wasn't anything like he had expected things to be when he had decided to enter her life again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I do not own Labyrinth I write just for fun but hope you like my story

Ch. 8 Roulette

Two hours, he had given her two hours, two whole hours in which to say goodbye to a life she had known for twenty-five years. At this moment she hated him. He had said she could visit her family once she had learnt to protect herself and how to control the magic within her. She didn't trust him, how could she, he was the villain in her nightmares and now she was handing control of her life over to him. There was no other way if what he had told her was true the safest place was the underground and the Castle at the centre of the Goblin city. In all honesty she had dreamed of him coming and asking her to go back with him but now the fear had set in and she was truly scared. Would someone really rape and kill her just to gain the power she suddenly possessed. If it hadn't been for her run through the Labyrinth she would have been laughing this off as a sick joke or some sort of breakdown. Once he had her there would he truly keep to his word and let her return? What choice did she have? The first thing she did was to phone home. The conversation had gone fine she had made an excuse of being stressed with work and taking a break for a few weeks. Karen and her father had fallen for the lie easily but when she spoke to Toby she nearly cracked.

"don't forget Tobe I love you, all of you"

"Jeez Sis, anyone would think you're never coming back from the way you are going on"

She simply laughed before saying goodbye. Now she had most of the things she wanted to take with her packed. Her apartment was spotless after a bit of Goblin King magic cleaning. Work had granted her leave and she had written a letter handing in her notice which she would ask James to post for her. And here she was with just under an hour left waiting for James, she didn't want to see him for fear she would let everything out but he had insisted on coming over before she went. She heard a single knock before the front door opened. He always came in like this.

"I'm in the back room James" she called

The sound of feet could be heard walking towards the room. Suddenly Grumble jumped from under her bed pulling at her leg. He was frantic, she had never seen him react like this, he seemed desperate to pull here away with him. Sarah looked down at him. Grumble gripped tightly his small form trying to get her to move he could sense the danger.

"Lady run, run Lady run"

His eyes were wide and Sarah could see he was scared. Before she could react the door flew open and James stood in front of her. She let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. Grumble had vanished. Something wasn't right, she could see him but he seemed unfocused. A feeling of unease began to spread through her.

"Something wrong Sarah"

She shook her head trying to clear her vision. Suddenly the image distorted then cleared and the man in front of her was James but his hair was longer, darker, his face more angular, he was taller and in a way he reminded her of Jareth. Realisation came too late, before she could move, before she could even scream he had her.

"Now we can't have you shouting for him can we, after all we wouldn't want him to have an early warning now". He sneered into her ear. "Not when I have waited all this time. Such a pity it had to be you".

She couldn't move, her whole body felt like it was being crushed by a massive force. The room began to spin around her just before everything became dark.

Jareth was busy preparing for Sarah's arrival. He had expected her to put up more of a fight but he had been as honest as possible without putting the fear of god into her. Maybe his mother had been right, he just needed to ask. Knowing she would be here with him in the castle pleased him greatly. He would help her to understand the power she had and how to use it. He hoped that he could show her the man he really was. He loved this girl, she had captured his heart so many years ago. She had felt something for him also he could sense it but she needed to see beyond the villain in a fairy-tale to the King. This would give them both time to truly know each other, not the ideal situation he had to grant but where Sarah was concerned he would take any opportunity offered. He began to clear his mind and search for his link with the Labyrinth, he had ignored it for days. The annoyance he felt at its behaviour still simmered. The feeling of water trickling began to fill his mind.

"My Lord are we forgiven" the voice inside his head was like silk caressing his senses.

"No" he snapped "although I understand your reasons it was a foolish thing to do".

"She is our Champion, our protector, our Queen".

"Yes and I am your Lord and master. You have placed her in great threat"

"But she returns to us and to you. It is what you desire my Lord".

Jareth sighed, he had wanted this and the Labyrinth knew it.

"We underestimated her as you did Lord. We thought she would stay".

Suddenly Jareth felt the Labyrinth shake violently and a force pushing at his mind.

"Danger Lord we are in danger"

Jareth quickly broke the link, just then Grumble appeared at his feet.

"Majesty, evil she wouldn't come"

Jareth quickly vanished from the throne room to appear in Sarah's apartment. It was empty but he could smell the dark magic it hung in the air like burnt ash. A crystal appeared in his palm but he couldn't locate Sarah it was filled with black swirling mist. He threw the crystal shattering it against the wall before he reappeared in the throne room.

"Find her" he screamed at the Goblins who quickly vanished from his wrath.

The air around Sarah was heavy, musty and damp it seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she was. She slowly opened her eyes only to find darkness. She blinked a few times trying to focus in the gloom. As she became accustomed to the faint light she realised she was in an oubliette. Her hands were bound behind her.

"I'm sorry it has come to this" she heard James voice "but it is time for him to pay and what better way than through you".

Sarah starred at the man in front of her. This man was not James his eyes were cold black pools filled with great hate. His mouth had a mocking grin spreading over it.

"shall I tell you about the all-powerful Goblin King Sarah. Shall I explain to you how cruel and evil he really is. Then maybe this will not be so hard for you".

The hatred poured off him she could feel it. She was unable to reply but kept her eyes on him as he paced in the small space between them.

"You like stories don't you Sarah, so let me tell you a little tale. There was once a prince, a very spoiled child by all accounts. This prince had a close friend, someone who helped him out of every trouble he found himself in. They grew close, then one day the friend fell in love with a beautiful maiden. The prince was jealous and the night before their wedding seduced the innocent girl into his bed with promises of love and power. The following day he threw her aside as though she was nothing and the girl in disgrace fled. The friend searched for her and finally found her leaning on an iron dagger in the Princes bed. They said she took her life but I know she would never leave me and it was him who had taken her life. I cradled her in my arms promising justice. And that brings us to you".

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely Jareth wouldn't do something so cruel, so evil. He was no murderer. The man watched her closely. He moved forward until he was an inch in front of her.

"Do you believe he cares for you; do you believe he loves you? No he wants that power within you just like I do but he is no fool and wants to strengthen it first and is willing to wait. I am not. He would make you suffer for weeks pulling that from inside you. He cares for no one but himself".

Was he right, is that what Jareth wanted, doubt began to creep through her. Then she suddenly felt something pressing inside her mind it was slight at first just a trickle that slowly built. Then a voice, one she had never heard before, a women's voice.

"I feel you my Lady, tell me where…"

Suddenly without warning the man kissed her hard biting her lip. She flinched with the pain. Just as with Jareth she felt the magic inside her pull violently. The voice in her head screamed before fading.

"Naughty, naughty Sarah. We can't have you telling them where you are".

Jareth was franticly pacing the throne room. He had felt the Labyrinth link with Sarah and the stabbing pain as the black magic repelled her. He had informed the High /King and Queen in a hope they could help locate her. He knew she was in the underground somewhere and had every Goblin and servant looking for her. The magic that was concealing her was strong making it impossible to find an exact location. Nothing could happen to her, he wouldn't let it. He had flown above the labyrinth searching from the air but nothing. Time was running short he had to find her.

"Rayden" he screamed

His adviser quickly appeared in the room. A man nearly as tall as Jareth with long dark hair and piercing black eyes.

"Majesty, you called for me".

"Sarah is missing; I need you to help the search. She is her in the underground I can sense her. You know those that deal in dark magic enlist them in finding her".

"of course Majesty I will search the very depths of the Kingdom"

He bowed low before his King then exited the room the grin returning to his face.

"what a fool you are Jareth" he thought "so trusting you can't see that which is right under your nose. The days of my bowing before you are over, picking up the scraps you leave behind. No you will soon kneel before me, you will watch me take the girl and end her life just before I end yours"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N do not own Labyrinth and write for fun so please enjoy the story._

Ch9 Escape

The Oubliette, a place to put people to forget about them. How right Hoggle had been. It seemed like she had been there for hours, her arms ached from being bound behind her, she was hungry, thirsty and cold. She had given up trying to call for help once her throat became sore as it seemed no one could hear her anyway and trying to search for that voice in her head just filled her with pain. This guy had obviously put some sort of magic on the place. Also Sarah was angry and that anger was growing by the second. This was all his fault, him and that bloody book, yes if it hadn't been for that book she would be nice and warm at home now. If I get out of here, no not If, When, she thought he better watch out because she was going to seriously kick his glittery tight pants arse. The thoughts of how she was going to torture Jareth were all she had at present and it was proving an entertaining distraction. Maybe she could stick him in an oubliette, one near that bog of his. Or dangle him by that rather large bulge of his from a tree in the fiery forest, this particular image was quite pleasing. Well she couldn't just sit here and wait she needed to get out and that's when a plan began to form in Sarah's mind but unfortunately it involved more waiting. She stood up and began to pace the small space if it was going to work she needed to be as ready as possible.

Rayden walked through the many corridors of the castle. Soon all this would be his. A group of goblins ran past him playing catch with a rather alarmed looking chicken. That would be one of the first things he would remove from the castle, how Jareth put up with them he would never know. As his thoughts turned to the girl he failed to notice one particular goblin had stopped and was paying him very close attention while sniffing the air. Grumble knew that sent, the feeling he had felt in the Lady's home now returned and he could smell the lady. He hid within the shadows and began to follow the man. Rayden failed to notice. It had taken such a long time to get to this point, many years in fact. It was only by chance that he knew of the power the girl would possess that simple entry into the archives of the girl's triumph over the Labyrinth had made him curious. He had thought her power would appear when she turned twenty-one. Getting close to her hadn't been easy, although her friends the few she had accept him into their circle Sarah kept a distance. Her family had warmed to him immediately inviting him to her birthday party with some foolish romantic intention and that was where he had built his relationship with her from. The mortal boy had been a very pleasant distraction and after finding them together she had warmed to his other self. Traveling between the realms without being noticed had needed a lot of careful planning so he made sure his stays above were short. The glamour was an easy thing to pull off. Getting Jareth to start visiting the girl had not taken much persuasion either just a few small remarks here and there and he couldn't resist. He had to dig deep into the history to realise that her power could only be released by Jareth or contact with the Labyrinth but once It was it could be taken. The particular path for that was an added bonus. He had served at Jareths side for hundreds of years waiting for the opportunity to gain justice for his beloved and now finally it would happen. Now he stood in the depth of the castle. With a wave of his hand the concealing magic was lifted and the door to the oubliette formed in front of him. Grumble silently scuttled away.

Jareth was consumed with worry. He had tried to reform the link between the Labyrinth and Sarahbut nothing. He had searched every area of the Kingdom yet no trace of her could be found. Themore reliable of his Goblin arm had widened the search to the outer boundaries. Rayden had proved unsuccessful also. He knew Sarah wouldn't give up without a fight but he also knew she wouldn't stand a chance against such dark magic. He threw himself onto the throne burying his face in his hands. This was all his fault, a faint image of him dangling from a tree in the fiery forest floated into his mind along with a burst of anger. His head shot up, Sarah, he tried to hold onto the image and feeling, trying to trace it back but it was too weak and before he could lock onto it, it was gone. A small smile crossed his lips it seemed Sarah was thinking of him although not the most flattering image and unsure why he was being tortured like that she was thinking of him. Just then Grumble charged into the throne room in his rush losing his footing and rolling across the floor towards Jareth who stopped him with his boot.

"kingy, kingy he has lady"

"Yes, I know that already" Jareth sighed in exasperation

"No Kingy the dark man in castle Grumble smell him like in Lady s place"

Jareth quickly grabbed Grumble by the scruff of the neck haling him up to face him.

"You smelt him and you are only just telling me this now" he growled

"Grumble not know he Kingy friend in castle until smell him, follow him"

"Friend what are you babbling on about"

"The one with papers, dark one"

Jareth dropped Grumble onto the floor

"you mean Lord Rayden?"

The little goblin nodded

"Where did he go"

"Castle dark Oubliette"

Jareth quickly vanished

Sarah felt the change in the air just before the door appeared. This was her only chance and she was ready. As the door opened and Rayden stepped through she rammed herself into him with as much force as she could manage. Taking him completely by surprise he fell back threw the opening and Sarah dashed through the gap. She had no idea where she was or which direction to take but it didn't matter she just needed to run. She soon realised that running with your hands tied behind your back was not easy but it was the only hope she had right now. It took Rayden a few minutes to realise what was happening he quickly jumped up and set off after the girl. Sarah felt him coming up behind her just as her legs fell from underneath her and she hit the floor hard knocking the air from her lungs. Her mind filled with panic as she was rolled onto her back.

"you stupid girl "He growled "I would have made it easy for you but now you force my hand"

He hit Sarah hard across the face before beginning to tear at her clothes. She wriggled and kicked with all her might. Panic filled her and a great need to escape but he was strong and she was pinned to the floor. She wouldn't let this happen. A scream tore from her throat. Where was he, bloody typical always around to annoy her but not there now she really needed him. She continued to struggle desperately trying to escape the weight above her.

"Fuck you Jareth" she shouted

The man above her suddenly went flying into the wall and she heard that all too familiar accent.

"Maybe later precious".

Sarah looked up in shock to find Jareth standing there his face like stone, his eyes blazing with anger, splendid in his black armour arm outstretched pinning her attacker to the wall. A snarl sounded from him.

"Care to explain Rayden what the hell you think you're doing"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun so please enjoy my story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left such nice reviews on the last chapter. I do not know why it has loaded in italics but will try and solve that problem.**

Ch10 Truth and lies

The air in the corridor was heavy and thick with magic and menace. Sarah lay motionless on the floor where she had fallen her eyes locked onto the figure of Jareth as he strode towards the man. Her fifteen-year-old self-had found him frightening when he had appeared in her parents' bedroom but what she saw now truly terrified her. His black armour seemed to shimmer with what could only be described as sudden bursts of red like veins running through it, his face was stone, the rage seemed to pour from him into the air around them. Sarah slowly slid away to the opposite wall although Jareth s anger was not directed at her she was scared, every fibre in her body was telling her to get up and run but she was unable to move. Seeing him like this made the story she had been told so much more believable. This Jareth she could see as a murderer. Maybe all he wanted from her was the power, that he didn't have any other reason to want her than that. As the thoughts began to consume her she felt her heart beginning to break. How could she love a man like thi

/

A snarl tore from Jareth's throat as he grew closer to Rayden, gripping the man by the throat he pulled him towards him so that their faces where mere centimetres apart. Rayden hardly flinched, he simply smiled at Jareth.

"Does the mighty Jareth not want to share his new toy"

"She is MINE" Jareth growled

"Yes just as Layla was mine but that never stopped you"

Rayden's voice had become hard although the grin on his face remained. Jareth's grip on him loosened slightly.

"I trusted you" Jareth spat "you were a friend"

"Friend, I haven't been that for over a hundred years. You gave up the right to my friendship that night. It is always advisable to keep your enemies closer than your friends. Even your little mortal can tell you that".

The air around Jareth seemed to shimmer with a red haze as his anger increased.

"I should kill you right here".

"Go ahead, it will make no difference you have already lost. Now she has seen the man you truly are she will never come to you".

Jareth turned to find Sarah visibly shaking in the corner her eyes wide with fear watching his every move. He dropped Rayden to the floor and began to walk towards Sarah as he moved he could see her shrinking further back. He turned his gaze back to Rayden.

"What have you done to her"

"Me, I did nothing but tell her the truth, this" Rayden gestured towards Sarah" is all you doing"

Jareth looked back at Sarah. His face had softened slightly but remained emotionless. He knelt down in front of her as he went to take her hand she flinched away. She looked up at him, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her voice was low and quivering.

"Did you do it, did you bed his bride, did she die in your bed?

Jareth kept his eyes on hers as he spoke. His voice low.

"Yes"

Sarah gasped and the tears she had fought so hard to hold back begun to flow down her cheeks. She pushed herself up from the floor and stood against the wall. Rayden's laughter filled the air. Jareth suddenly shot at him pinning him back against the wall a crystal held in his hand as black as the darkest night. Rayden continued to laugh. Jareth kept his eyes on him, the snarl in his voice returning.

"I will not have you witness this Sarah"

With a flick of his free hand Sarah vanished.

"what, no dagger Jareth I am sure it won't be so easy for your father to cover up this time".

A voice suddenly filtered into Jareth's mind.

"Stop my Lord, stop now before you can't turn back"

Rayden remained motionless the force of Jareth's magic pressing against him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, end it" he screamed

"I will not kill you but you will wish I had for you will experience your worst nightmares and deepest fears".

"My Lord she will never forgive you and you will be lost. Do not do this" the voice of the Labyrinth caressed him, pleading with him.

Jareth let him go shaking his head the crystal in his hand disappeared.

"you still believe that night was all my doing don't you, that is what all this is about. You still can't believe it was all her. That messing with the dark arts had blackened her and made her hungry for power".

"she was innocent" Rayden roared" you destroyed her"

"NO" Jareth shouted "I tried to make her see what it would cost her" he turned away.

"I tried to stop her, she spelled me and seduced me. I promised her I would never tell a soul but her guilt killed her, the fear of punishment from the court for committing such an offense against the High Prince. She couldn't control the darkness that was growing inside her. Her life ended by her hand not mine".

Suddenly Jareth felt a sharp pain in his side. As he looked down he saw the dark blood pooling where a dagger lay embedded

"never turn your back on the enemy my friend" Rayden growled in his ear.

Jareth fell to the floor the iron from the dagger burning into him. As the darkness claimed him a crystal briefly graced his fingertips before disappearing and a single whisper fell from his lips.

"Sarah"

/

Sarah found herself in Jareth's bed chamber. The scent of him hung in the air, normally she would find it reassuring but it did nothing to calm her. She crumpled to the floor, her wrists now free were red and sore, she rubbed them absently while trying to process all that was happening. He could have the power it was never something she had wanted in the first place, he could have it and her virginity if that was what had to happen but would he let her go. She felt torn apart, everything she had thought she knew about Jareth just shattered at her feet. There was no feeling of safety here anymore. Suddenly she felt the trickle begin in her mind and then the voice spoke to her.

"You are safe My lady; the Lord would never harm you"

"Who are you" Sarah spoke aloud

"The Labyrinth"

"The Labyrinth is just stone and rocks, forests and fields"

"Yes I am all those and many more. I am the heart and soul; you will see in time. You are my champion and I am yours"

"You are not mine; you are his" Sarah's tone was bitter

"I am yours and we are his"

"I am not his, I will never be his" Sarah shouted "What the hell am I doing sitting here talking to a voice in my head, I must be going mad"

A sudden feeling of warmth filtered through her.

"Feel me my Lady no harm will befall you here, if you need me then call"

Just as the voice faded Sarah felt the castle shake around her. She buried her head in her hands as the tears began to flow once more. The feeling of warmth that had been wrapping itself around her vanished just as the sound of someone whispering her name floated into the room a crystal fell at her feet. Sarah nervously reached forward and picked it up just as her fingers came into contact it transformed into a letter.

 _My dearest Sarah_

 _How you captured my heart so easily at such a young age. You are strong, clever, beautiful and every inch a Queen. Never doubt who I am and that I love you deeply. Think of me as you do in your dreams as that is who I truly am, I only wish there was time to show you this. Be brave my precious and the Labyrinth will guide you._

 _Never forget my love_

 _Jareth_

Sarah starred at the paper in her hands. Something awful had happened, this was a farewell letter. She quickly jumped to her feet. All the fear and uncertainty vanished instantly.

"Labyrinth, Labyrinth" there was silence "answer me god dame it"

"Lady"

"Take me to Jareth NOW and get help"

"Think of him and you will be there"

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to capture the image of Jareth in her mind, the one of him standing in the window with that half smirk on his face. Please be ok she thought as she felt her skin tingle and the air shift around her.

/

Sarah found herself back in the corridor she had so recently left. She quickly looked around but could see no one. She started walking, suddenly her eyes focused on something ahead on the floor. Her heart stopped as she spotted the black mass with bits of blonde hair lay in front of her. Within seconds she was at his side as she turned him over her hands felt sticky, she looked down to see the blood covering them and the dagger in his side.

"God no please Jareth, please no" she cried "someone help please help"

Behind her goblins had begun to gather, their eyes wide watching the Lady and their King. They began to wail; the noise was ear piercing. Sarah heard nothing as she held Jareth's lifeless body, gently stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, silently praying that he was alright. The air began to shimmer around them a strange scent like fresh grass and raindrops filled the corridor. Sarah looked up to see a young woman, her hair as white as pure snow and eyes as red as rubies coming towards her and Jareth. The goblins behind her suddenly fell silent bowing low. The women knelt in front of Sarah and gently took her hand.

"Remove the dagger Sarah"

That voice, she knew that voice, it was the one that had been in her head. It spoke again so calm, gentle and sure.

"Remove the dagger Sarah"

Without realising Sarah placed her hand around the dagger gripping it tightly she pulled it from Jareth's body. He let out a low moan and gasped. Sarah opened her hand and the dagger clattered against the stone floor. The women in front of her smiled.

"My champion" she said then faded

Sarah was unsure what to do, she needed to stop the bleeding, she pressed her hands against Jareth's wound just as she had seen on the TV programmes. Where was the help she needed?

There was a sudden clap of thunder and a fierce voice boomed from behind her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun Please enjoy my story

Ch. 11 Love and Loss

Sarah sat on the cement floor still cradling Jareth's lifeless body in her lap. She slowly turned her head towards the accusing voice behind her. Her eyes fell upon an imposing figure of a man with fierce eyes, his features very much a mirror of Jareth's but his hair dark. At his side stood a woman, enchantingly beautiful and delicate looking, her sea blue eyes filled with worry as she gazed at Sarah. They began to move followed by the crowd of goblins. Sarah remained still as they approached, the dagger lay just to the side of her and she was covered in Jareths' blood. The women knelt down beside her placing a hand on his chest before gazing back at the man.

"He is barely alive; we need to act fast"

Within a blink the man had picked Jareth's body up like he weighed nothing. The women took Sarahs hand in her own and pulled her up with her as she stood. Silently they followed the man back to Jareth's chambers. He gently lay Jareth upon the bed. Sarah couldn't help to notice how ghostly pale he was, he looked so frail and lost upon the large bed a complete contrast to the figure he usually was. She stood motionless at the door watching as the man and women tended to their son. Another man appeared who Sarah assumed was some sort of doctor. Not really a man, he seemed like a cross between an elf and a goblin. Silently she prayed to any god that would listen. She saw the Doctor speaking then Jareth's father look at his wife before shaking his head. His mother slowly began to walk towards her. Sarah didn't need her to speak the expression on her face told her everything.

"NO" Sarah screamed "NO"

She quickly dashed past her towards the bed where Jareth lay. The man rose quickly blocking her path.

"It is too late" he said

He grabbed hold of Sarah but she wriggled free throwing herself onto Jareths chest

"NO damn you Jareth you will not leave me, not now."

His father stood watching the strange young girl before him unsure how to react. The women gently placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"We can do no more my child"

"NO" Sarah whispered "He doesn't know, he thinks I hate him, he can't go; I won't let him"

Sarah suddenly felt that now familiar tingle in her mind which signalled the Labyrinths presence.

"Then don't, find him, make him stay"

Sarah had no idea what she meant but remembered the words in Jareth's letter telling her to let the Labyrinth guide her. Suddenly she placed her lips upon Jareths, they felt cold and unyielding. She kissed him gently at first then fiercely pouring her whole heart into that kiss. She felt her whole body begin to glow with warmth a feeling like static running through her the whole of the feeling building in intensity till every nerve was on fire. Then the feeling began to leave her flowing like water from her and into Jareth until she was completely drained. Finally, she broke the kiss and stood up starring at Jareth. Nothing happened. Both his parents looked on in complete wonder. As Sarah looked at his still lifeless body she could feel her temper begin to rise. Her first proper kiss with him should not be like this.

"You fucking inconsiderate bastard, how dare you do this to me. I have done everything I can for you, I open my heart to you, I fear you, I love you, I do everything you say. What the hell am I supposed to do now you selfish stubborn Fae arrrghhhh"

She was now screaming her face red with anger, her eyes blazed deep emerald green. She stamped her feet like a child.

"Well screw you"

Jareth's father starred at her in shock, apart from the foul language which should not come from such a young lady the girl had just given consent to marriage. His mother smiled her eyes full of a hidden secret she had yet to share with her husband. Sarah began to walk away from the bed.

"You keep promising this precious"

Jareth's low voice floated to her across the room. Sarah quickly turned back towards the bed where Jareth now looked at her with that self-assured smirk on his face.

"Jareth"

She threw herself into him and he wrapped his arms gently around her kissing her forehead as she sobbed against his chest. After a few minutes she turned her face up to look at him

"How much of all that did you hear"

"Just the last part but by all means the most delightful bit I am sure"

"Don't you ever do that to me again"

"I have no intentions of such a thing"

The sound of Jareth's father clearing his throat reminded Sarah that they were not alone.

"Now as High King I have seen many things but this is new even for me"

The gentle sound of his mother's laughter filled the room

"You underestimate the power of love my husband and also that of the Labyrinth. Am I not correct"

Jareth smiled knowingly at his mother.

"But the girl just" His words were cut off by his wife's hand

"Yes and he will know soon enough" she whispered in his ear

"I feel I forget my manners. Sarah meet my parents Oberon and Titania High King and Queen"

Sarah gasped at the mention of his parents' names

"The Oberon and Titania?

"Yes the very same" Jareth grinned then whispered in her ear "But don't mention that play" he laughed

"When you have quite finished boy we need to address the matter of who caused this and why"

Sarah had completely forgot about Rayden during the recent events. He must still be somewhere in the castle or the city a shiver ran through her. Jareth placed his arms around her more tightly pulling her back into him.

"Don't worry I believe the Labyrinth has that problem fully under control"

/#/#/#/#/A

Rayden had quickly fled the castle leaving Jaeth's body lying on the ground. He was no fool and knew it would only be minutes before the High King answered jareths call. He had seen the crystal form briefly in his hand as he fell and knew the bond they shred would alert him to his son's danger. As he headed through the twists and turns of the Labyrinth a smile graced his lips, thinking to himself that without Jareth the Labyrinth would be easily passed. The Labyrinth spirit watched him as he passed through her many corridors gently steering him where she needed him to go. She had closed the link with Sarah as soon as she felt The master awaken. He was there but remained silent. She smiled gently to herself it had been a while since the master had let her play like this. Rayden stopped suddenly sensing the wall shift behind him, maybe his self-assured confidence had been premature. Up ahead of him lay a forest area and he could just make out flashes of orange and red moving towards him. Suddenly realising what those flashes of colour were he began to run down the only available opening. As the fierys gave chase the Labyrinths spirit giggled to herself, yes this was going to be so much fun.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun but I hope you enjoy my stories. I like to try and finish all my stories there are too many good ones on here that are left incomplete

Ch 12 Love and Loathing

Sarah lay with her head on Jareths chest and his arms wrapped around her. She really couldn't understand how things had gotten to this point. She had gone from Jareth being someone to fear and avoid at all costs to someone she could not be without. The feelings for him had always been there but they had been buried after her return home and other than the dreams she had tried hard not to think about him. Now she just wanted to stay in his arms forever. Titania's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"As much as it pains me to disturb this lovely scene I believe Sarah would greatly benefit from a bath and a change of clothes and you and your father Jareth have a matter to attend to"

Sarah gazed down at her dirty blood stained clothing a bath sounded heavenly. As she raised her head from Jareths chest and began to move her way he suddenly grasped her wrist, his other hand touched the side of her cheek and she winced. Jareth growled, he had forgotten that Rayden had hit her just as he had arrived and the start of a bruise was forming across her cheek. Titania saw the rage in her sons eyes as he gazed at the mark upon Sarah's face.

"Jareth, I will attend to that, now release the girl"

Jareth gently placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead while vowing to make Rayden suffer for everything he had done to her, then he released her. Sarah followed Titania through a side door and found herself in another bed chamber similar in size to the one she had just left but dressed in midnight blue and silver stars. On the bed lay fresh clothing similar in style to those worn by Titania. The next room she was lead into had a large tub in the centre filled already with sweet smelling water. It had been a while since Sarah had washed and the warm water was a more than welcome sight.

"Would you mind if we talk while you bathe my dear"

"No of course not"

Sarah sank lower into the water letting out a sigh, it felt bliss and she could feel her muscles relaxing.

"Sarah, this is a rather delicate subject but I must ask you. Do you love my son"?

Sarah was a bit surprised by the question.

"I think so; I would be lying if I said no but am rather confused by it all. Everything seems to be moving so fast. Seeing him lay there thinking he was dead was the most awful feeling ever it was like someone had ripped out my own heart"

Titania smiled fully understanding how Sarah had felt.

"Do you remember the words you said to him at that point"

Sarah blushed she fully remembered doing a lot of cursing but doubted it was those ones.

"Sarah specifically the words that Jareth may have said to you at one time"

"Yes, I remember I said I would fear and love him and"

Titania silenced Sarah by placing a finger to her lips

"Here words have power Sarah and those words gave your acceptance of a marriage proposal"

Sarah starred at her in surprise. Titania held a towel up for her signalling bath time was now over.

"Come Sarah I wish to show you something".

Sarah reluctantly left the tub and wrapped herself in the towel before following Jareth's mother back into the bed chamber. Titania seated her in front of a large mirror, she then lowered the towel covering Sarah to just above her left breast. Sarah's eyes widened as there just above her breast in what looked like silver lining was an owl perched on top of an orb.

"This is Jareth's insignia; this symbols your heart bond. It signals to other fae that you belong to him and him to you"

"You mean I have been branded like cattle" Sarah shouted

"Calm down Sarah it is not like that at all it is a sign of love and commitment".

"O I bet he is bloody loving this, I'm surprised he isn't in her now gloating with that daft smirk on his face. I have just given him power over me".

Titania was not expecting such an outburst.

"Actually Sarah he doesn't know yet. You swore the oath in front of myself and Oberon as we are the High king and 'Queen and part of the high court it makes it official. Other high court members heard the vow and will be arriving shortly

"He doesn't know?

"No"

"Does he need to know?"

"Underground weddings happen quickly Sarah the ceremony takes place within thirteen hours of acceptance, yours would be expected this evening"

"And if I refuse?

"Only Jareth can release you from the oath. Do you want to refuse?"

Sarah sat starring at the symbol her fingers gently stroked across it and a slight tingle spread through her body. The thought of being without him hurt.

"No, I don't want to refuse"

Titania smiled at her.

"But I don't want you to tell Jareth just yet, I have an idea"

Sarah knew he would be smirking from ear to ear as soon as he heard and she didn't want him having that much fun. This had been a shock and she wanted it to be a similar shock for him. As a plan formed in her mind she smiled at Titania.

"Is there any way we can organise all this without him knowing I mean get him to the wedding and everything".

"A bit of mischief Sarah" Titania arched an eyebrow and her eyes glinted "you are certainly well suited to my son".

Sarah began to explain her plan to Jareth's mother. There would be a large amount of Fae arriving for the wedding so a cover story of a celebration ball was decided. After Jareth's near death experience this was easily believable. The two women discussed their plan for some time amidst a lot of giggling.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Rayden ran through the Labyrinth an angry horde of goblins closes behind him biting and snarling. As he ran the fowl stench in the air increased until it was nearly suffocating his senses The goblins seemed to find the smell just as repulsive and had stopped chasing him. He was exhausted and no nearer leaving the Labyrinth. Just as he turned to go back down the path away from the vile smell the floor opened under his feet and he fell into the pit below. The figure of a women with white flowing hair and piercing red eyes watched in annoyance, fists clenched at her side.

Jareth was watching all this closely through his crystal a smile upon his face. He felt the Labyrinth call to him.

"That was unfair my lord I was sending him into the bog"

"As may be but I am not having my castle stink of that place while he is held in my dungeons. The pit of despair will do nicely for now"

Jareth felt the shift in the Labyrinth and he knew why.

"Don't sulk you had your fun".

"I do not sulk my lord and a little more fun would be nice"

Jareth's laughter filled the room and he shook his head

"You are like a child sometimes"

"I am not"

The crash of the Labyrinth walls was heard throughout the castle.

"Enough, you will get plenty of time for fun now go"

Jareth dismissed the Labyrinth from his thoughts as the high court began to fill the throne room around him. It was time to bring his attacker to justice. He waved his hand and Rayden appeared cowering before them in the throne room. Oberon's voice bellowed out above him

"lord Rayden you are hereby charged with the attempted murder of the High Prince and Goblin King. As this crime finds you a threat to all you will be banished from the underground and stripped of any magic you may possess".

Rayden remained quiet throughout the sentencing, his head bent low.

"You will be held in the dungeons of the Goblin city until a time is arrange to transport you above during which you will experience punishment decreed by the High Prince himself"

Rayden quickly looked at the faces of the High court searching for that of Jareth, he failed to notice him walk up behind him. Jareth quickly took the advantage and lent down to his ear

"Never turn your back on the enemy my friend" Jareth sneered

With those words he dropped a crystal at Rayden's feet sending him screaming with his own nightmares into the dungeons below.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. My grammar is awful and I need help but I hope you like the story.**

 **Ch13 Just Peachy**

Jareth mood was turning foul as he walked through the castle. All he wanted was to spend some time with Sarah but since she had been whisked away that morning by his mother he had not seen her. Rayden's sentencing had taken longer than planned and it was now late afternoon. It seemed every time he set of in search of her some problem or other would arise needing his personal attention, he was starting to think the fates where conspiring against him. As he rounded the corner on his way to his mother's personal room which she used while in residence with him he came face to face with yet another problem leaning against the wall looking rather smug.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here".

"Now Jareth is that any way to welcome your brother".

"You're not welcome which is exactly the point"

Finn laughed, he was so looking forward to distracting Jareth, it was a rare event when he had his parents' permission to torment his brother.

"Come Jareth, you can't send out invitations to most of the kingdom then throw me out for accepting".

"What invitation" Jareth voice was growing in volume he'd had enough for one day

"The ball Jareth, surely you are aware of it as you are hosting it".

Finn waved the invitation in front of Jareth face which was quickly snatched from him. Jareth glanced at it and groaned

"Mother "he yelled

Jareth pushed his brother out of the way and stormed into Titanias room, Sarah had heard him shout and had just managed to hide in the bathroom leaving the door slightly open.

"Why Jareth how lovely to see you".

"Mother, what is this about a ball. If it isn't bad enough having the court here I now find that you have invited most of the kingdom to my castle".

"Jareth dear it is to celebrate your survival and it is a perfect chance to introduce Sarah. Besides I have the perfect outfit picked out ready for you".

Sarah watched from her hiding place as Jareth caught site of the intended outfit. The shock on his face was priceless. Sarah put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles. Jareth starred open mouthed at the clothes in front of him, the midnight blue jacket, white shirt with the ruffles and broach, the exact outfit he had worn in Sarah s peach dream.

"I can't wear that" he stammered

"Why ever not Jareth, it will complement the dress Sarah has chosen beautifully"

Jareth couldn't think of anything to say. Yes, it was his most splendid attire in fact it was that of a groom exactly why he had chosen it first time round. Looking at his mother's face he knew arguing was useless.

"Fine" he snapped" I will wear it. I am not happy about this I have spent years keeping the high court out and you openly invite them all back in. The only time they should be here is for my wedding".

With that Jareth stormed from the room with his brother following. Sarah emerged from the bathroom in laughter. The Queen smiled over to her.

"He took that slightly better than I thought"

"Let's hope he sees the funny side of it all later" replied Sarah

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Finn and the goblins had managed to keep Jareth occupied for the rest of the day. It mostly consisted of argument over who owned what chicken to the point Jareth had threatened to throw every chicken and goblin in the bog if they continued. Finally, it was time for the ball. Jareth stood splendid in his outfit and received the visiting guests with grace. With each arrival Jareth was handed a peach, the first one he had found strange now with a large basket of them he was finding it increasingly annoying and had reached the point of never wanting to see a peach ever again. He still hadn't managed to see Sarah and being stuck greeting the arriving guests meant his brother would be escorting her to the ball. Finn had been warned by Jareth to keep his hands to himself. As another guest handed him a peach he threw it at Hoggle.

"What is it with the damn peaches"

Hoggle shrugged trying to keep his face straight

As the last of the guest arrived Jareth entered the ballroom and froze. The room was beautifully decorated in white linen and midnight blue, silver chandlers dripping with crystal shone down from above. As he took in the scene he felt his father behind him.

"Why is my ballroom set for a wedding?"

"Well your mother and I believe it is time you settled down Jareth"

"WHAT, you are really pushing it father. I have had it for one day. There will be no arranged wedding I haven't even proposed let alone had it accepted"

"Really Jareth don't be so stubborn"

"Me being stubborn I'm being railroaded into a marriage I have not consented to. My day has been a disaster, not one minute have I had to spend with Sarah by god I haven't laid eyes on her all day and all this well, he paused It's not fair".

Sarah appeared behind Jareth silently moving up to him.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" she chuckled.

Jareth spun round to find Sarah looking stunning in a fitted white gown similar to the one in her peach dream but a lot more mature and without the puffy sleeves. She looked stunning. As his eyes roamed over her he noticed just visible above the dress on her chest his insignia.

"When, when did you accept, why wasn't told"

"It was more fun this way "Sarah smiled then looked at the basket beside Jareth "my that's a lot of peaches"

Jareth roared with laughter. While this was a lovely surprise he silently vowed to get his own back. Not even his beloved Sarah got away with tricking him. He quickly took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I believe we have a wedding to attend".

Jareth then lead her through the ballroom amidst load applause to where the old man waited. The celebrations continued far into the next day. Leaving the party in full flow Sarah and Jareth retired to his chambers.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Sarah, wife "he smiled

"Yes, husband" she smiled back

He stepped away from her slightly and tilted his head a smirk playing on his lips.

"I've brought you a gift" he held out his hand where a crystal appeared

Sarah grinned and decided to play along

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal nothing more" he twirled it across his hand before throwing it to Sarah. As she caught it in her hand it changed into a peach. She looked at it in annoyance. Hearing Jareth laugh she raised her hand to throw it at him. Just as she was about to release it she felt it change again and there in its place was a pendant. Sarah gasped.

"Well you are Queen"

Sarah smiled "My will is as strong and my Kingdom as great"

"It's your will that I have the problem with dear wife"

Sarah grasped his hand and lead him to the bed a blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

"This is my will right now" she paused feeling a little embarrassed "You will have to guide me"

Jareth placed his finger under her chin lifting her head. Her innocence fascinated him.

"I would never harm you Sarah, but this first time will be painful for you but I assure you the pleasure that follows will be bountiful.

Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around him

"Stop stalling Goblin King.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

A number of goblins walking by stopped at the load screams and shouts coming from the king's chamber. Worry crossing their faces.

"That not sound good "a small grey goblin said putting down his chicken

"No sound in great pain" another replied

"Maybes we should go and help" a third brown fat goblin asked

"That Kingys room, we not allowed in, he get mad" the first goblin said

"He be even more mad if murdered" the third goblin replied

"How he murders Us if he already murdered?" asked the second goblin rather puzzled.

"He King; he finds way" said the third

They all nodded in agreement.

"So we better go check then" the first one said.

They all nodded again

They opened the door and stepped in only to be met by an extremely angry and naked Goblin King who bogged them immediately.


End file.
